Warehouse workers retrieve items from warehouse shelves using a predefined list in order to package the items for delivery to customers. The worker can carry a mobile device that designates an aisle and a shelf in the warehouse where each item can be found. Once the worker is in the general vicinity of the item, the worker is required to scan the shelves by eye to locate each item.